superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning of Arctic:Chapter 6
Chapter 6: Answers Jayla sat up. "What organization?" Kouvel sat back. "Answers first..." "Okay. Then answer my first question, who are you?!" "You can call me Kouvel or Monsieur Kouvel or Monsieur. The Creole word for snake. I am a business man and that is all that you're going to hear about me." That didn't really answer Jayla's question, but she would have to deal with it. "Who am I?" "You're name is Jayla Coventry Carr. You were born in City Soleil, Port-Au-Prince Haiti. You're parents names were Thomas and Kendall Carr." "I know that. What I don't know is how I got my powers and why did I have to be taken to Mere Doms foster house." "Your mother was dying when you were born so your father walked a thousand miles with her so that he could get to a clinic run by the U.S. government. The doctors healed your mother and then you were born." "Are you purposely evading my question?" "No, I'm getting to it. Have a little patience. You were an experiment. The doctors that helped your mother, were running illegal experiments on the Haitian people. They had invented a serum, which they called the Virion 42 serum. They gave it to your mother, but she couldn't handle the powers that were in there and it was passed to you." "I'm an experiment. Okay. Weird. All-out-creepy. Are there any other kids that are like me?" Kouvel shook his head, sadly. "There were 42 test cases. You were the only one that survived it." Jayla clenched her fists. "How could anyone let them do something like that?!" "No one knew, Jayla." Jayla closed her eyes, counting to ten. "How come I'm in the U.S. and not in Haiti right now?" "That is the sad part of your story. As you know, Haiti is the poorest country on the western hemisphere. People barely make two dollars a day. And City Soleil is the worst, poorest slum of the country. Your parents wanted a better life for you than the one that you were living. They sold you and your little sister to a wealthy family." "THEY SOLD ME?!" "They told that you would be receiving food, clothes, an education. It was either watch you die or grant you and your sister a "better life." It really wasn't much of a choice. But you were bought only to be a restavik, a child slave. You were beaten and abused. Oddly enough, Laytra wasn't abused as bad you as were. They somehow saw that you were different, more powerful than them and they wanted to make it so you didn't feel like you were. You're parents had been told that after three years, they would be able to buy you both back. But after the three years, the family moved to New York and took you and Laytra with them." Kouvel's dark eyes darkened even more. Jayla could see that he was angry and for some reason, that scared her. "Those were the worst years. The family was even more abusive than before and one night, they beat you so badly that you ended up in a coma. The only reason that they took you to the hospital was because you wouldn't work the next morning. One of the doctors called Social Services and they took you and your little sister away and put you in Lucia Doms's foster home." "How did I get better? I was in a coma, right?" "Yes. One of the doctors had been an aide to the doctors in Haiti. He had stolen some of the Virion 42 serum and he recognized you. He gave it to you and it healed you. Not fully though. Being in a coma had made you lose your memory of your life before 14." "How do you know so much about me?" Kouvel stood. He handed her a photo. "This is your mother. Breakfast is downstairs in fifteen minutes. I would like you to meet my family so please be there." Kouvel walked out of the room, leaving Jayla to ponder and stare at the photo. Category:JAYZICE Category:Chapter Category:March 2012